


Not This Time.

by SexyAsswoMan



Series: Second comes First. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AM SORRY LIAM!, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, I FORGOT LIAM!!, M/M, No Smut, Rivalry, Sorry!, and lastly, football (mentioned), now onto the other tags, scrabble club, yes that's now a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: "Think of the pizzas mate. A room to yourself. Weekly meets with all you can eat nachos and fries." Harry added."I do lik-" Niall was cut off once again. This time it was by Louis."While pizza sounds nice, it doesn't compare to the great feast we have after a great game. Think of thefame.""We-""Think of thepeace"Harry remarked."I-""Peace is outdated. Think of theparties.Think of theladies.Andladsif you swing it that way." Louis added with a wink."We also get invited to said parties." Harry fought back. "And jocks are outdated anyways.Weirdis the new sexy remember??""We-""DoIlook outdated to you, darling? Hell no. TheRoversare a family." Louis said boldly."So are thescrabblers!""The scrabblers?Really Harry?" Louis said raising an eyebrow."Well,y-yeah!" Harry held his posture.----Or, Where Louis calls HarrySecond Place Stylesand Harry is done coming second.





	Not This Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> This fic was inspired by number 126: "The euphoria after a victory"  
> I do not know if was able to justice with the prompt but i tried my best. 
> 
> I couldn't have done this without the @offwiththeirheads,who looked it over and fixed the thousand mistakes i made. She is amazing and without her i would've been so lost.
> 
> Lastly, this is a work of pure fiction. Please don't post it anywhere else without my permission. Happy reading everyone!

 

**  Not This Time  **

 

 

It had happened again.

 

Harry stared at the wall with rage flowing through his veins. Stare any harder and he might actually burn a hole as big as a head. As big as Louis Tomlinson's head to be exact.

 _Louis fucking shitbag Tomlinson._ Also known as the bane of Harry's existence, the dirt on Harry's white shirt, the cloud filled with shitty thunder over Harry' blue sky, the _fuckingstinkbagwhomakesharryslifeharderjustbybreathing-_ okay maybe he wasgetting a bit carried away now.

But _Louis fucking Tomlinson._

It had been like this since nursery. Harry remembered the day that little shit walked through those doors into their class and decided that messing with Harry would be his new aim in life. . And by messing he meant _beating him at everything anyone can even think about.  
_ Louis  was just always _there!_ From his classes to his fucking boxing lesson, Louis was always just _there_ and he always managed to do better at everything than Harry.

History project? Louis' one had more of a _historical vibe_ than Harry's.

Arts and crafts? Louis' fucking boat looked more like a boat than Harry's.

Cooking class? Louis' pizza crust was thinner than Harry's.

Louis could run better, swim better, play football better, act better and just about do anything better than Harry. And it was a big blow to Harry’s  pride.

And let's not even talk about grades right now cause once again, he was beaten by Louis Tomlinson by _one fucking mark._

And it would've been nice if Louis was actually nice about it. But no, nice didn’t exist in Louis’ vocabulary when it concerned Harry Styles.

Everytime he did something better than Harry, Louis  would casually walk up to him, and lightly ruffle his hair saying, _"Congratulations Harold Second Place Styles. You came second. Again!"_ And would walk away smirking like the shit he was.

 _Second._  
  
Harry hated the word. Despised it with every cell of his body. He also despised Louis.

Louis with his cocky smile and big ego and stupid hair that looked so good under  the sun and his blue eyes that were— _stupid!_ Plain _stupid!_ Louis was stupid.

"Aww _Harold_. I'm so sorry you came second, _again."_ Louis spoke as he walked towards Harry  with that stupid smile of his, "Do you need a shoulder to cry on? My shoulder is available to tend to your needs anytime. All you need to do is _ask."_ he added with a wink.

"Fuck off Louis." Harry gave him a glare that could freeze hell. All that made Louis do was chuckle.

"Aww. Grumpy kitten. _Cute!_ " He said ruffling Harry's hair and walked away smirking.

"I'll beat you next time!" Harry shouted after him making the boy turn his head.

"Keep dreaming curly!" Louis winked.

He was stupid.

******

It was supposed to be a good day.

It was supposed to be a good day filled with smiles and politeness and luring in some sophomores or juniors to join his scrabble club (It was the beginning of the semester. They were doing a club fair and yes, Harry was the president of the _only_ scrabble club in the school. He took pride in it, thank you very much.) so that he could keep it running.

It was supposed to be _his day_ to show off his charms.

That is until he showed up to the gym and saw that their table was set up beside none other than the football team’s table. And by football team, he meant _Louis Tomlinson._

Harry hated this day already.

"Look who finally came! I was starting to miss your cute little face, curly. Come come, take your seat." Louis said smirking at him from his own table. "They put us right beside each other, if this isn't fate, I don't know what is!" He said in glee as Harry sat down on his chair. Why was he here again?

Ohh right. Members. He needed members. The club was running really low on people (with only him and two other  kids from his chemistry class. Dan and Shane.) and Harry really needed new people so that his club wouldn’t be closed down by the authority. If he could only just manage to get two more people to join he could keep the small room they provided them for after school work. Harry was going to get those two members by any means possible.

"Lost in your head again curly?" He was brought back by Louis's teasing.

"Just do your job, Tomlinson." Harry  huffed and turned away from him.

"Awww, still bitter about the history paper?" Louis cooed, "You know, I could give you private lessons if you want. All you need to do is _ask._ " Harry could feel Louis’ smirk all the way from his table and Harry' face blazed red. Why did he always do this?

He tried his best to ignore Louis' remarks the whole day. Talking to any kid that passed by his table, trying to win them over with the best smile he could give out. He even roped a girl named Perrie into joining the club. Now he just needed one more member. He’s totally got this.

That is until _Louis_ happened.

Suddenly Louis was all over the area, talking to every kid that passed by and taking away Harry's chance to even speak up. Louis was all smiles and bright eyes and fucking flattery, and Harry was again, coming second to everyone. And each time Louis would manage to get a kid to grab a leaflet or write down their name, he would look up at Harry and bloody wink.

Harry was going to kill him.

He will not let this happen. Not this time. Hell no, this was Harry's game. He was the master of flattery. He totally got this.

Except he totally didn't.

After Louis  gave out his third leaflet in a row, Harry was so done. He was going to kill him. That was the only option left.

As if hearing his distress, the gods finally decided to look down on him. Because a boy with bleached blond hair was casually walking up to his table. And Harry wasn't going to let this one go.

So he put on his most charming smile and beamed up at the boy who stopped at his table.

"Hello there! I'm Harry, so nice to meet you." He spoke as the boy smiled back at him. 

"Hey mate. I'm Niall. What club is this?" The boy asked looking curious.

"We are the scrabble club, at your service." Harry  beamed again, his dimples on display. 

"Scrabble club? The school has a scrabble club? Ain't it a bit weird?" Niall asked, looking amused.

Not faltering one bit, Harry said, "Well, weird is the new _sexy_ isn't it? If you want to be unique and different, this club is the place for you." He was used questions like these.

"Hmm. Well, I did always wanted to be _unique._ And I do enjoy me a game of scrabble." Niall pondered out loud.

"Well, we at the scrabble club will welcome you on board. We have after school activities once a week and a get together twice a month. The food and beverages are  always afforded by the school so."

"Woah there! There’s food?!" Niall asked in glee.

"Yep."

"And beer?"

"Well not on school grounds but, you know." Harry smirked. He’s definitely got this.

"Well, color me interested mate! I'll need to thi-" Niall was cut of by Louis' loud voice.

"You’re really  considering joining already, mate? It'd be smart  to look around at the _other options_ before making a choice, wouldn't you say?" Louis said smiling at him them coyly.

"Well, you do have a point there. What's your club?" Niall asked turning in Louis' direction.

"Well this." Louis said standing up from his chair, "is the glorious football club of Doncaster high. _The Donny Rovers._ And I am Louis Tomlinson, the captain of the team. At your service." He finished of with his signature smile.

"Wow! The Rovers are recruiting players? Sick!" Niall spoke in glee. "I love me some great football."

"And we'd love you to take an interest in _us_ ." Louis replied with a beam. "A fit lad like you will have no trouble getting in I assure you. All you’ve gotta do is sign your name here and show up at the recruiting session held in the football field on Friday. It’s that simple.. And way better than your other _choices,_ if you ask me" Louis  finished while casting a smirk in Harry's direction.

"Well that is-"Niall was cut off once again. It was Harry's turn to speak now.

"As _nice_ as that sounds. I don't think you'd want that, mate. I heard the coach makes you do some mean drills. I mean, would you rather spend your time doing 20 drills around the field or chill at the back room with AC and free food? I'd take the room if I were you."

"Umm you do hav-"

"Ohh what's a little run in the sun. The coach is great I assure you. Just think of all the _glory._ The _trophies._ The crowd cheering _your_ name." Louis spoke up.

"Well, that does s-"

"Think of the pizzas mate. A room to yourself. Weekly meets with all you can eat nachos and fries."

"I do lik-"

"While pizza sounds nice, it doesn't compare to the great feast we have after a great game. Think of the _fame_."

"We-"

"Think of the _peace"_

"I-"

"Peace is outdated. Think of the _parties._ Think of the _ladies._ And _lads_ if you swing it that way." Louis added with a wink.

"We also get invited to said parties." Harry fought back. "And jocks are outdated anyways. _Weird_ is the new _sexy_ remember??"

"We-"

"Do I look outdated to you, darling? Hell no. The Rovers are a family."

"So are the scrabblers!"

" _The scrabblers_? Really Harry?" Louis said raising an eyebrow.

"Well,y-yeah!" Harry held his posture. "We are a family too. More than family, really."

"What the hell could be more than family?" Louis just looked amused now.

"Fuck! I don't know which to pick!" Niall's voice broke them off from their glearing competition. "Can you guys give me a few days to think it over?"

" Sure! The signup is available until Friday for the football team. You can come to me anytime!" Louis gave him a beaming smile.

"We are open till Friday too. Here take my number." Harry said scribbling down his number on a paper and giving it to Niall. "Just call me up anytime if you need a chat." He finished with a smile.

"Sure thing mate!" Niall said beaming back. " Now I gotta run. Nice chatting to both of you lads. See you guys around." He gave a wave and walked away. It wasn't until Niall was out of sight that Harry turned to Louis.

"What the _hell_ Louis!?" Harry glared at him with rage.

"What?" Louis looked unaffected as always.

"What? You bloody know what! Stop trying to steal my members!"

"Me? Stealing?" Louis said in mock surprise "I was simply offering better _suggestions,_ Harold. I do not steal things."

"Ohh don't even dare! I know what you were doing! Niall will join the scrabble club! Stop distracting him!" Harry hissed.

"Shouldn't _Niall_ decide what he should join? Am not distracting him." Louis replied.

"Ohh sure." Harry rolled his eyes. You _didn't_ try to win him over with party talk!"

"Well, you offered him free food!" Louis fought back.

"Not the point! He is going to join the scrabble club. Just back off."

"What if he joins the football team?" Louis smirked.

"He wo-"

"What _if_ he joins the football team, Harold?" Louis took a step closer and now they were standing face to face.

"Is this a challenge, Tomlinson?"

"What if it is?" Louis’ smirk widened.

"What's the cost?" Harry asked.

"Hmm," Louis seemed to ponder a moment before a smile broke through his entire face. "The _Loser,_ ” he paused, "buys the winner dinner. At Rossoe’s. Friday night." He holds Harry's gaze as he finished.

"Wha-"

"Are you saying you are too chicken to accept it, Styles?" Louis smirked again, "Afraid I’ll beat ya? Again?" He full out grinned and ohh no.

_No no no. Not this time pal._

"Hell no. I accept. See you on Friday, Tomlinson. Hope you have money on you. I’ll be ordering the whole bloody restaurant." Harry replied boldly.

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way, darling. See you on Friday _Second Place Styles._ " Louis said before ruffling his hair and walking away , causing Harry to blush again.

Harry  hates him.

Harry will not let Louis beat him. Not this time. Fuck no.

  
*****

Harry needed a game plan.

There were only two days till Friday and if he didn’t get Niall to join his club before that, his precious club room would be taken away from him. And to top it all off, he would also end up losing to Louis, again. And Harry wasn’t having it this time.

So he needed a game plan to persuade the Irish kid so he’d come running towards Harry without hesitation.

“Zayn, what do I do?” Harry whined as the two of them drove home after school in Zayn's car.

“I don’t know, man. Be super nice to him. Get him to sit with us during  lunch. Buy him food.” Zayn replied while keeping his eyes on the road.

“Well, he did show interest in food. But isn’t it wrong to bribe someone ?” Harry whined again.

“Do you think that will stop Tommo from bribing him?”

“No”, Harry pouted. “ I need to win this. For my club and to shove it on Tomlinson’s face.”

“I don’t get why you hate him so much.” Zayn sighed from his seat.

“I _hate_ him?! He’s the one who _hates_ me! Always making fun of me every chance he gets!” Harry fought back.

“I don’t think hate is the word you are looking for here, Haz.” Zayn smirked making Harry confused.

“What does that mean?”, he asked.

“Nothing." Zayn replied. “Someday you’ll understand.”

“What?”

“Just someday, Harry.”

Zayn was a twat.

 

****

Mission Niall Horan (Yes he found out his last name. Harry was on _fire!_ ) was set to run.

The plan was simple. Find Niall. Get him to sit with them during  lunch. Offer him Harry’s homemade double ham sandwich. Be super nice, show him the ropes around the school and charm his pants away so Niall  has no choice but to join.

Full proof if you ask him.

But it all went downhill the second he walked into the school building.

Cause right there, in the hallway, was Louis Tomlinson, with one arm wrapped around the shoulders of none other than Niall as he yapped away about god knows what shit.

Why did gods hate Harry?

"Ahh look who it is! Our dear old _Harold!_ " Louis beamed at him the second he saw him, "Top of the morning to you _babycakes._ How's your day?"

"The day just started, _Lewis._ " Harry deadpanned as he moved his eyes onto Niall, "Heyy Nialler. What's up?"  
  
"All good. What about you?" Niall asked him with a smile of his own.

"Am doing great! Got to run for class though. You might want to do the same. The bell's about to ring." Harry says before walking off.

So Louis got the first round. Not to worry, Harry will beat him during  lunch.

*****

Harry just didn't get what Louis' problem with him was. Harry was nice, he was nice when he first met Louis way back in nursery. He even offered to share his _My Little Pony_ crayons with Louis . He was _friendly_. But he doesn’t know how or when Louis decided that Harry should be his one and only rival in life.  

Louis was always so nice to the rest of the school! The whole school just adored the storm that was Louis Tomlinson. He was charming and sweet and said nice things and had a magical laugh and- even _Zayn_ is sort of his friend! So why Harry? What did Harry ever do to be the target of all of Louis' teasing? It’s like he couldn’t even talk to Harry properly for a second without making Harry blush scarlet (from embarrassment and anger of course. Nothing else. _Nope_.)

Harry pushed all those thoughts aside and walked into the cafeteria at lunch. Avoiding Louis was hard as hell today. He still didn't know why both of them had all the same classes (fate hated him probably) and didn't know why Louis always insisted on taking the seat right beside him during every single one of them. At least today Louis didn’t talk to him much. Just gave him those weird stares and stupid smirk throughout all of it.

But now it was time to play.

Harry spotted Niall walking in and waved him over.

“Come sit with us, mate,” He called as Niall walked over to them after grabbing some food. “Niall, this is Zayn. Zayn this is Niall.” Harry gave Zayn a pointed look that made the boy sigh.

“Hey, mate. Nice to meet ya.” Zayn  said while giving Niall a curt nod.

“You too, bro.” Niall beamed up at Zayn before turning to Harry.

“Where is Tommo though?” He asked while taking a bite from his burger.

“Tommo? Is he supposed to be here?” Harry tried to keep his voice neutral as best as he could. That little 5’7(Harry will never believe he is 5’9, just fight him.) shit.

“Well I thought you both ar-”

“Here I ammmm!” Niall voice got caught off by Louis as he slammed his food tray on table and slumped down beside Harry. “Aww, _babe_! It's nice to see you talking about me while I am away.” He said giving Harry’s cheeks a squeeze and beamed up at the rest of them.

“Hey, Lou.” Zayn threw Louis a nod which brought out another smile from the shorter lad.

“Zayner.” He said before turning to Niall. “Hey, mate. So how did the classes go? Everything well?”

“God, you sound like my dad, Tommo. Chill out. The classes were fine.” Niall grinned at him in return.

“Ya Lewis. _Chill out._ ” Harry deadpanned while munching on his sandwich.

“It's so _nice_ to see you care about me, love.” Louis replied breezily before focusing his attention on Niall once again. “So Ni, decided on which club to join yet?” he asked with a smile on his face.

“No, not really mate. But I’ll surely decide on something by tomorrow” Niall said simply munching on his burger.

“Would you like something to drink with that?” Harry asked ignoring Louis' loud snort.

“No mate, am good.” Niall replied while waving the soda in his hand.

“Well, _I_ would certainty like something to drink,” Louis said while looking at Harry, “Would you get me something to drink, love?” He said while fluttering his eyes playfully at Harry.

“G-get your own!” Harry let out while blushing scarlet. Why did he always do this?

“You two are so _cute!”_ Niall spoke up making the lads turn their heads towards him.

“Wha-?” Harry asked bewildered. Cute. He and Tomlinson. _Cute?_

“Yep.” Niall said popping the P, “Like those old married couples ya know? Bickering over small shits. It’s cute.” He grinned.

“It is isn’t it?” Louis beamed at him in return. “Harry is just so _adorable!_ ” He said pinching Harry’s cheeks again, “thinking he can do the impossible all the time! Its endearing really,” Louis  smirked, “I could watch him all day.”

Harry was at a loss for words.

His face felt like it was on fire. He could feel Zayn's amused gaze on him and he could also feel Louis' piercing gaze and blinding smirk being directed right at him. And Harry was speechless.

Louis was _stupid._

“Awww, you two are great!” Niall said getting up from the table. “I should get going though, class is about to start. See ya boys tomorrow.” He said while giving a small wave before getting up from the table.

And it was after Niall was gone that Harry looked at Louis.

“What the hell, Lou?!” He finally managed to talk and glared at the lad sitting right beside him, “What was that?!”

“Now now, you sure you want to use _that_ tone with the person _you_ will be taking out on Friday?” Louis just beamed at him in return.

“T-take out?! Wha-,” Harry got cut off while Louis gave  him an amused look.

“Of course! You’re taking me to dinner on Friday remember?” Louis  said innocently before smirking, “Which you will be paying for, by the way.”

“Not if I _win_.” Harry bit back.

“Ohh there it is again!” Louis sighed in glee while looking at Zayn, “the impossible dreaming. Isn’t he adorable Zi?”

“ohh no, I’m not saying anything,” Zayn put his hands up in surrender, “this is all both of you. Am just watching.”

“But it is so cute!” Louis cooed. 

“I will not be paying Tomlinson. Just watch me.” Harry said delivering a glare that caused Louis to smirk. Again.

“Really now?”

“ _Really._ ” Harry replied causing Louis’ smirk to turn into a grin.

“It’s a _date_ then.” Louis  threw a wink before getting up from their table. “Until tomorrow _second_ ” Louis said before walking away.

“Fine!” Harry found himself  shouting after him.

And if Harry did leave a can of coke on top of Louis' locker that day, well, no one has proof it was him anyway.

 

****

Today was the day.

The day Harry will finally win. The day of victory. The day justice will be announced and will be served later on a glorious dinner table at Rosso’s. And Harry was so ready for it.

He walked into the school building with his head held high. He did all he could. He even talked with Niall after their classes were over. He quite liked the Irish lad with those big smiles and his enthusiastic attitude. They were friends now. And he didn't see Louis anywhere near them at that time so Harry is pretty sure he’s got this in the bag.

He showed Niall their little club room at the lad looked pretty impressed if you ask Harry. So yes, Harry’s totally got this. He’s got a new friend and he’s got a victory to slam all over Louis Tomlinson's face.

This was going to be great.

It wasn't until lunch he got the time to actually go take a look.

Harry hurried out of the classroom the second the bell rang –ignoring Louis' snort—and ran towards their little club room in hopes of finding what he needed.

Upon opening the door he saw Perrie sitting there with a bag of crisps on her lap and a huge smile on her face.

"We’ve got good news." She singsonged the second she saw Harry.

"Please tell me it's what I think it is." Harry almost pleaded in return.

"It's on the desk." She said pointing towards the small table on the corner and Harry all but ran towards it.

And right there, on top of all the other rubbish shit they kept, was the new membership paper, shining brighter than the goddamn sun with Niall Horan written boldly on top of it.

And Harry did what any grown man his age would do.

He shirked. "YES FUCKING BLOODY YES!!!FUCCK!" He jumped up and down as his fist punched the air rapidly. He might be crying a little.  

"Wow, if I knew a new member makes you that happy I would've forced some of my friends to join." Perrie eyed him with amusement. " Chill out Styles!" She laughed as Harry's happy parade continued to get more ridiculous.

"But I can't!" Harry looked at her in glee. "You don't know what this is Pezza!" He said holding the paper to his chest. "It's my golden egg! It's what I have been waiting for my whole bloody life!" Okay he was getting teary eyed now.

"God, you are so dramatic, Harry." Perrie let out a chuckle. "Tell me, have you got a crush on that Niall kid or something?" She pressed on, "I've never seen you get this worked up over something."

"What?" Harry squawked. "God NO! Eww! Niall is like a brother what are you even...No. I don't have a crush on Niall." He finally stated. " You won't get it Pez. But I’ve got no time to explain. I've got people to rub this paper on. See ya later! He said while skipping towards the door.

"You are an odd one, Styles!" Perrie shouted after him.

Harry was in heaven. This is what heaven felt like. _God,The way Louis would look when he sees this!_ Even thinking about it made Harry want to laugh out in joy. Which he did several times walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
But he didn't need to walk all the way because Louis himself was walking towards him with a smug smile on his face.

Time to wipe that off.  
  
They both met halfway and stood face to face in the middle of the half empty hallway.  
  
_"Harold"_    
  
_"Lewis"_    
  
They both stared each other down with clam gaze until Louis finally spoke

"So..."  
  
_"So"_ Harry repeated.

"Hope you have money on ya." Louis said just as Harry burst out with. "I hope you're ready to pay."

"WHAT!!?" They both squawked out.

"What _what,_ Harry? You’re clearly lost here. Stop playing with me." Louis said while narrowing his eyes.

"ME?!" Harry said in disbelief. "It's you who’s lost! _You_ stop playing with _me_!" Harry bit back.

"I can't believe this," Louis pulls out a paper from his pocket. "See this? It says _Niall Horan._ Big bold letters. I bloody won."  
  
"Well I have it too!" Harry waves his piece of paper in front of him. "See!"

"Wait a minute. Does this mean—"

"ohh no he _didn't_."

"That little Irish fucker." Louis grunted before turning around and walking towards the cafeteria with Harry on his tail.

"Niall!" Louis shouted while walking towards where Niall was seated with Zayn."Please tell me that you did NOT sign up for both of our clubs." Louis said while Niall eyed them both in glee.

"Top of the morning to ya lads. You bet I did. I just couldn't choose which one to join." Niall  said with a grin. "Then Zayn here said I could just join both and I thought why not."

"Zayn said _what?_ " Harry narrowed his eyes at the lad who just shrugged in return.  
  
"Besides, now that this is over, you two  can go enjoy the date without feeling like shit!" Niall winked at them as both of the boys turned to gape. "ohh am not deaf ya know. And Zi  here told me all I needed to know. Just stop being a child and go on that date. I bet the whole school is waiting for you fuckers to do something." He finishes.

"W-well. Who will be paying then?" Harry stuttered as Louis let out a snort.

"Just split the damn bill." Zayn sighed.

"Well," Louis spoke  up. "I've got no problem with that. If it's fine by Harold of course."

"Are you saying you want to go out with me, _Lewis_?" Harry eyed him carefully.

"I guess I am." Louis grinned. "I wouldn't mind going out with ya Styles. If you'll have me of course."

"Well," Harry pmdered before breaking into a shy smile. "I don't see why not. Am good with sharing."

"Just like you shared you’re _my little pony_ crayons with me in nursery?" Louis smirked.  
  
"Shut up _Lewis!_ " Harry grumbled as he flushed. "By the way," He said before turning around. "I still won though."  
  
"No you did _not!_ " He could hear Louis shouting from behind him.

 

But Louis was wrong. He did win. Harry won a date with the bane of his existence. And sue him if he was looking forward to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr!


End file.
